


Situation: Unexpected

by ilyena_sylph, Merfilly



Series: Midnight Verse [17]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/pseuds/ilyena_sylph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream bargains with Laserbeak. Then things go sideways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Situation: Unexpected

Starscream did not power up his shields as Laserbeak came online, the cassetticon's weapons already tracking the dual threat. His plan depended on the symbiont choosing to trust him, and leaving his shields down was the first step in that. It wasn't as though Laserbeak's firepower could actually deactivate him, after all! 

"If I wanted to deactivate you, I already would have!" Starscream said with a dismissive flick of his fingers. "Energon for you," he added, pointing out the treats. "We need to... parlay."

Laserbeak's optics went to the Autobot hulking behind Starscream, plainly skeptical of whatever Starscream might have in his processor.

"No, rust-bolts, not with them! This is about us -- and your sniveling master!" Starscream snapped.

The very indignant spew of binary insults was clear as the symbiont expressed hatred and loathing for Starscream, his lineage, and all Seekers for that insult to Soundwave. Starscream merely smiled; he knew he had Laserbeak's attention now.

"Analyze," he said, before setting the display screen to relay the data about the virus, the algorithm for keeping it at bay, and the coding of the suppressing 'cure' Starscream had come up with. Laserbeak studied it all, ran his own diagnostics, then flicked his wings in irritation before he stretched his beak out to accept an energon treat. That was as close as he would come to saying any kind of gratitude for Starscream's actions, but they both understood.

"Now what?" Skyfire asked, not nearly as versed in the language of the symbionts who chose not to use verbal languages via voders or comm frequencies.

Laserbeak squawked irritably at the Autobot's interference, making Starscream chuckle.

"Shh, he's not always such an idiot, Laserbeak. Of course you will provide the solution to Soundwave when you dock. And he will transmit it to your brethren. However... this is where your craftiness comes to play," Starscream crooned, flattering with his voice and even deigning to run a finger along the leading edge of a wing.

Laserbeak could not help but preen into that, because the Seeker knew just where to pet for maximum effect. He quirked his head to put an optic fully on Starscream's faceplates, intrigued. Of course he was guileful, but why was it necessary now?

"They all have to pretend to still be infected, Laserbeak. If we are to catch the true perpetrator, that mech must never suspect we've undone all the damage."

The bird-crafted symbiont chirred an agreement, optics flickering with predatory hunger, then made a query.

"Yes, I do think Soundwave can find the true solution to the virus. After all, he is the master analyst," Starscream cooed, playing up the compliments to further enhance the idea that he wished an alliance with Soundwave.

Laserbeak took the last of the treats, then stretched his wings out fully. A single screech preceded his launch, and Starscream pulled at Skyfire's wrist, moving them both so that they were not impeding the exit.

"Only a small matter of time now," Starscream said with a smile of satisfaction as the symbiont took his freedom.

Skyfire was left to wonder at just how well Starscream could manipulate when he was in a mood to do so with all of his focus. 

`~`~`~`~`

Megatron was not capable of ignoring the Dinobots guarding a small force of Autobots setting up sensor emplacements on the shoreline closest to his base. Thundercracker had no sooner returned from his supposed scouting with Skywarp at his side than the Decepticon leader was barking orders to them all to get in the air.

"Where is Starscream?" Megatron demanded, looking among the Seekers for his treacherous second. Not finding him, the former gladiator's optics narrowed to dangerous pricks of burning energy. "Well, if he is not here, victory cannot be fouled by his incompetence!"

Skywarp's wingtips bristled, even as Thundercracker weighed those words and the war's course.

If nothing else, the words made the blue Seeker certain that Megatron himself was infected, and not the source of their woes. 

"Decepticons, attack!"

With the order given, the assembled mechs in flight rushed to the shoreline to defend their territory.

Thundercracker could only wish that Midnight not be involved today as he flew towards land -- as the very air was charged with wanton destruction in the making, and he did not want her there for that -- and the battle. He kept hoping that Laserbeak would reappear soon, as this battle was not exactly what Starscream had in mind for how the future was supposed to play out. Surely Laserbeak delivering the cure would disrupt Soundwave -- and all of Soundwave's pests -- long enough to force Megatron to call off the fight.

`~`~`~`~`

Grimlock had one goal today. A long talk from Jazz had stressed the necessity of keeping the focus of the Dinobots on attacking Megatron only. They could defend themselves, but the goal was to push through any resistance and plow Megatron into the terrain.

He'd also been told Optimus Prime would be heading a secondary force to come in behind his detachment, which fueled Grimlock's desire for success. Wheeljack had told him stories of the legendary gladiator with his designation, and it suited the Dinobot leader to be the one to end this at last.

If Megatron were destroyed instead of captured, Grimlock would not mourn a bit, no matter how often Wheeljack had said the Tyrant's destruction might be a poor decision.

"Dinobots follow Grimlock!" the large warrior roared, charging toward their goal. Swoop could deal with both Ratbat and Buzzsaw. Slag seemed able to take on Ravage and eager to do so. Sludge was moving to contain the two humaniform-cassetticons. That meant getting through to Megatron was all for Grimlock's skill and mass. Soundwave would never withstand a direct physical attack, Grimlock decided.

`~`~`~`~`

Soundwave felt off-balance enough as Laserbeak had yet to return to him. That was not completely unusual, but the communication silence and the still link were. Perhaps his recon specialist was only deep in Autobot territory, but going to battle without him was disconcerting. There was data missing, perhaps significant data, as he had not predicted this battle at all.

A data pulse at a short distance hit him, requesting docking protocols with an urgent signifier. Laserbeak was not far, and he needed safety... just as Grimlock was barreling down on his position forward of Megatron. 

Soundwave did not vocalize his displeasure with the incoming onslaught, his powerful shoulder cannon firing into the center of the Dinobot's mass. Grimlock's powerful armor was difficult to penetrate, but Soundwave was determined, even as his processor flashed through the process of determining which of his remaining cassettes to eject onto the field so that he could momentarily depart. "Beastbox, Squawktalk," he commanded, "form Squawkbox. Serenade: Slag." 

The two ejected in a rush, twisting to combine before either of them hit the ground, and the distracting mech-form of his cassettes ran for high ground, cranking his volume as he went. That would free Ravage to return to Megatron's side. 

"Slugfest eject," was his next demand, given that the Dinobots were the incoming force and his cassette hated them for their similarity to him. "Stop Grimlock. Ravage: to Megatron." 

That command might lose him the dimwitted berserker, but it would also delay Grimlock. He sent a rapid communication to Megatron, ::Laserbeak incoming. Requires docking, contains data. Must recover Laserbeak. Return imminent.:: and then he spun aside, still firing as he headed sideways off the battlefield.

::Understood, Soundwave.:: Megatron was already advancing toward the incoming threat, seeing the Autobots throw themselves into battle with a determination that actually made his lust for something other than Optimus Prime enflame. He had not expected the cowards to engage him so directly and on their initiative; perhaps they were of more use than just training his own side to be fit for an interstellar empire!

With Soundwave having prepared as best he could, and Grimlock now engaged by a decent threat, Laserbeak was able to circle the field, spiraling in toward his master, ignoring the fight completely save for his own need to reach the communication specialist.

Soundwave got clear of the battlefield with all swiftness, his optics scanning for Laserbeak. There was his scout, winging in fast and focused, and Soundwave opened his chest compartment. Laserbeak transformed as he dropped, the cassette snapping into place. Soundwave closed his chest compartment, and Laserbeak's information instantly began transmitting in -- but not data of Autobot movements. 

{Situation critical,} came instantly, {Decepticons compromised, Soundwave included. Accept assistance.} 

The last was more a demand than Soundwave was accustomed to from Laserbeak. 

{Battle -- } Soundwave began, only to have Laserbeak actively push the code as soon as Soundwave had made the handshake connection required for communicating back. The powerful firewalls that would have guarded against any other mech were useless against a component that was actively a part of Soundwave at this point... and then the world was no longer a part of Soundwave's awareness.


End file.
